Unexpected Surprise
by TashiBabi
Summary: Jucy. Kenlos. Lomille. Lucy unexpectedly gets pregnant with James' baby at the age of 21. Read through the drama and problems faced by the young couple before and after the birth of their baby.
1. Finding out

"I think I'm pregnant!" Camille Roberts confesses to Lucy Stone while they are hanging out in 4J.

"What?" Lucy exclaims.

"Well my period is late and my stomach feels weird. I don't know what to do."

"Well what you need to do is buy a pregnancy test. But how did this happen. Logan is smart. He should remember to put a condom on." Lucy rants.

"I'm on birth control but you know; it isn't 100% reliable. But I'm so young."

"Getting pregnant so young is something that would happen to me. James isn't that smart so forgetting to put a condom is something he would probably do."

"Well what should I do now. Should I go tell Logan. Should I just wait to see what the result is. Urgh Lucy help me." Lucy then hugs her best friend and rubs her back.

"It's okay Cami. What ever the result I will support you. Now lets go. We need to know if you are expecting as soon as possible."

They then leave to go to the local drug store. Lucy is driving Camille's car while her friend is fidgeting her fingers because she is so nervous. Logan always said that after Big Time Rush he would want to go to medical school but if his girlfriend was pregnant with his child he would stay to look after the family and not continue his dream. Camille would not be able to live with the fact that their mistake might jeopardize the man he loves' dream.

"Come on Cami." Lucy said as they parked in the parking lot. They get out and walk along to the drug store. Once they get there Lucy walks off trying to find the family planning section. Camille walks behind her looking around as if there are people watching her.

"Lucy I cant do this. I can feel the people watching me and judging."

"Calm down. You're fine. If it makes you feel any better I will buy a test too. I know I am not pregnant but atleast you have me to go through it with." Camille nods and recomposes herself.

"And hey lighten up. Let's buy Kendall and Carlos some lube." The rocker said pointing to the various types. "Which one do you think they'll like. Scented, tingling sensation, thin feel so Carlos can feel more of Kendall's cock in his ass."

"Lucy." The actress queen squealed.

"What? I'm not a homophobe."

"Neither am I but I don't think we should be talking about Carlos' and Kendall's sex life. We should be deciding which test to buy."

"I think we should buy this one. Clear blue digital. It's the most expensive but that means it will be the most accurate and it tells you how far along you are." Camille nods back.

"C'mon. Let's pay. I'll buy them some cherry lube. James likes cherrys so I bet they will too." They then both go to pay separately before heading back to the car. Camille drives on the way back as she is feeling less nervous.

Back at the Palmwoods they wonder back to 4J. Once there they read the instructions for tests.

"So we basically go for a piss and put the end bit in the stream." Camille said. They agreed that as Camille is the one worrying about being pregnant she can go first and Lucy can go after. Once they are done they put the tests in seperate places so they know who's is who's and wait in silence. While waiting Lucy googles more about the test and shares it with her anxious friend.

"Hey Cami come here. Look at this. It says that whatever the test says the doctors adds 2 more weeks onto it. Your doctor will calculate your stage of pregnancy based on the first day of your last period. The Conception Indicator tells you how many weeks ago you conceived. Conception occurs approximately 2 weeks before your next period is due. So if it says 1-2 you are 3-4 weeks along. 2-3 is 4-5 and 3+ is 5+ weeks."

"That is important to know. Don't close that tab."

After an awkward couple of minuets of just waiting the 2 girls pluck up the courage to look. Camille looks first.

"OH YES not pregnant. Oh my God that scared me. Phew." Lucy goes over to her friend and hugs her. "Oh you see. All the worrying for nothing." She then goes over to her own test knowing she wont be pregnant.

She picks up the test and looks at it. From what she sees she gets her phone out to check the weeks. She hopes this is all a dream but it isn't. The test says Pregnant 2-3 weeks meaning 4-5 weeks pregnant. Lucy freezes. Not wanting to believe what she was seeing but there was no getting away from it.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Camille asks. She walks over to lucy and looks as the test. She then hugs her friend as she starts to cry.

"This can't be happening. It's the completely wrong time and me and James are so young. He won't want a child. He's more concerned about his hair that he would be about a baby."

"Sshhhh when James comes home you need to talk to him. I bet you he will be delighted to be a Dad."

"Yeah. I'll just tell him when he gets home I'm sure it will be fine."

* * *

Lucy is curled up in her's and James' bed when her boyfriend comes in. He walks through 2I trying to find her until he gets to the bedroom. "Hey Lucy." He said as he climbs into bed too. "Hi. How was your day?" She replied.

"Fine. Me and Carlos were comparing our biceps so I am feeling particularly masculine right now." He claimed and started to rub Lucy's thighs.

"Not tonight James."

"You okay?"

"No I have a headache." She lies.

"Oh okay. I'll go get you some paracetamol and a glass of water." He then went off go get what she needed and put the items on the bedside cabinet. "I'll go now sweety because I know that when you have headaches you want peace and quiet. I'll be with the boys if you need me." He then kisses her cheek before he leaves and blows her a kiss on the way out. Lucy catches it and puts her hand to her lips. When he closes the front door Lucy pores the water down the kitchen drain and puts the 2 pills in the trash. Why can't I just tell him she thinks. She persuades herself to definitely tell him tomorrow.


	2. James I need to tell you something

Lucy wakes up with her head lying on James' bare chest as he looks at her.

"Morning beautiful." He whispers to her.

"Morning handsome."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks."

He wraps his hands around her and she rubs her face into his chest. "I don't want to get up." The pretty boy mumbles.

"What time do you have to be at the studio?" She asks.

"10."

"And what time is it now?"

"8. I better get up and moving."

"WAIT!" Lucy exclaims as she gets hold of James' body and drags him back to bed.

"Is everything okay Lucy?" She shakes her head. She is finally going to tell him.

"I need to tell you something but you need to promise me you won't get mad." She then gets hold of his hands and intertwines them with her own. "Okay."

"Well the thing is. Umm. I..."

"Please don't tell you have cheated on me. I love you Lucy. I thought you loved me too. How could you do this?" James interrupts and holds her tightly to his body.

"James I have not cheated on you. Far from it actually." She gets out of James' embrace and holds his hands again.

"There really isn't an easy way to say this so I am just going to come out with it." She looks him straight in the eye and tells her secret. "I'm pregnant."

Her boyfriend pulls his hands away and looks in another direction not looking at her face.

"What are you thinking James? Tell me." All she gets is silence.

"Please look at me." Lucy whimpers. But James gets out of the bed and gets changed into a pair of sweat pants, a tank top, sneakers and a winter coat as it is early December.

Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I need to think." And with that he left apartment 2I. His now distraught girlfriend picks up his pillow and cries into it. I knew he wouldn't want this baby. Now he's going to leave me she thinks. She gets the idea to get dressed to and look for him because they need to talk about this. Before she leaves she picks up her phone and the test.

Lucy walks through the Palmwood's park trying to find. She finds him sitting at a picnic table with his head in his hands. She can't tell what expression is on his face as his hands are in the way.

"James." She says getting attention and looking up. The rocker sits down on the opposite side of the bench.

"What are you thinking?" She asks but still doesn't get an answer. James must not want this baby. "Well if you don't want this baby I will have an abortion. I didn't want to have one but if you really don't want it I'll terminate it." James then presses a kiss to Lucy's lips.

"Don't you dare terminate this baby." James begged to Lucy's surprise.

"You want this baby?"

"Of course I do. It's part of me. Now come here." He waves his hand towards himself and gets up as Lucy comes towards him. He pulls her towards his body and rests his hands on the small of her back while her arms are wrapped around his neck. He kisses the top of her head and says "I love you. And i'll love this baby."

"I love you too. But why did you walk out of the apartment?"

"I was in shock. I needed some time for it to sink in."

"Do you want to see the test?"

"Yes." She then pulls out the test from her pocket and gives it to him. He looks down and smiles. "Even though it says 2-3 weeks it actually mean I am 4-5 weeks along. That is a scary thought that I am a month along already."

"Scary but exciting. Now let's go back. It's freezing out here." They then walk back to their shared apartment.

Even though they are both fully dressed they get back into bed and just cuddled.

"When are we going to tell people?" Lucy queried.

"How about when I get back from the studio. We can tell our parents first then our friends here."

"Okay. Oh God. What are my parents going to say? I'm scared now."

"You're scared! How do you think I feel. You know what my mum is like. She'll probably say 'you are not starting a family with her'." James argued.

"I thought your mum likes me."

"She does but you know what she is like." Lucy agrees.

A knock is heard on the front door. "I better get going. I'll see you later." James says.

"Bye I love you."

"I love you too." James then kisses Lucy's lips then her lower belly. They wave to each other until James is out of the door.

It isn't until the guys reach the lobby they question his chirpiness.

"What's up with you Mr. Smiley? Logan asks.

"You'll find out later."


	3. Telling the family

Anger. That is the emotion running through Gustavo's body as he stares at James. The boys are in the recording booth recording a new song while Gustavo and Kelly are waiting outside.

"Dogs good but one thing. James, STOP BEING HAPPY. We are recording a sad, depressing song SO WHY ARE YOU SO CHEERY!" Gustavo rants.

"He does have a point. You haven't stopped smiling since you came here. What's up James?" Kelly adds.

"You will all find out later." James smiles and excitedly jumps up and down. The guys then walk out of the booth and sit down on the couch. While Carlos, Kendall and Logan are chatting amongst themselves James' mind wandered off to Lucy and the baby. In less than 9 months he will have his own flesh and blood in his arms. It's going to look so cute, especially as it has James Diamond as its father.

"Earth to James." Kendall says and waves his hands infront of James face.

"Sorry. I was day dreaming for a moment. What were you saying?"

"We are gonna leave now. Just wanted to tell you before we leave and you'll still be here staring into space."

"Kay lets go." They then all get up and leave the studio. They are all walking apart from James who is speed walking.

"James if you want to run home you can." Logan jokes but James takes seriously and starts to run; speeding ahead of them.

When James reaches 2I he opens the door, finds Lucy, picks her up bridal style and spins her around.

"James put me down." Lucy laughs.

"I can't do that I'm afraid. I'm just so happy."

"I don't want to ruin your mood but remember you have to tell your mum." He then puts her down and sulks.

"You just had to remind me didn't you."

"Let's do it now and get it out of the way." Lucy says and rubs his back.

"Guess you're right. It's just one Skype call then it's over." James then goes and gets his laptop and sets up skype. He puts the computer on the coffee table, starts the call and holds Lucy's hand as she sits next to him. After a while relief washes over James as his mother doesn't answer the call but the nerves come straight back again when her face comes up on the sceen.

"Hello James. Hi Lucy." Brooke Diamond cherps and waves her hand to the camera.

"Hey mum. Are you at work?"

"No. Why?"

"I need to tell you something very important and I want you to be comfortable in the process."

"You're starting to make me worry now. Don't tell me you have one of them new STD's and you've given it to Lucy."

"Mum! No." James says embarrased but Lucy lightly chuckles. She is being quiet because they agreed they would tell their own parents. So when it gets to calling Lucy's parents James will be quiet.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can either support us or leave us alone because I don't want you making nasty comments." Brooke nods and now looks worried. James takes some deep breaths before speaking. "Lucy's pregnant." If you had just looked at the screen at that moment you would of thought the laptop froze because Mrs. Diamond was not moving or speaking.

"Mum. Muuuuuum. Talk to me. What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to be a Grandmother." She shrieked with excitement. "Lucy is it true or does he think this is a funny joke."

"Nope. It's true." She then stands up so the middle section of her body is visible to the camera. "This belly is going to be getting a lot bigger over the next 9 months."

"Yay. It can be a part of Diamond cosmetics too. Then after I pass, the company will be passed on to you and future generations will keep it going." James and Lucy look at eachother as they both don't want their child to be part the cosmetic buisness.

"Well mum it's been nice but we have ... stuff to do bye." James says quickly and ends the call.

"Phew, that was effort. By the way if you fear my mother will make our baby part of the buisness don't worry. There is no way she is doing anything with our child."

"I wasn't thinking that but thanks for the reassurance. Now lets go out and look at baby clothes."

"No. You have to call your parents now. There's no getting away from it Miss Stone. Now get your crap Blackberry out and call your parents."

"Hey my phone is not crap and I would much rather go shopping with you." She then cuddles up to him and does a puppy dog face. "Come on James. I love you. Please. Let's buy some cute baby clothes."

"We can after we've told everyone." James picks up her phone from the table and hands it to her. She hesitantly goes to her contacts and calls Mum and Dad home. She puts it on speaker so they can both hear.

"Hello." A male voice answers.

"Hi Dad. Is Mum home?"

"She is. I'll just go and get her."

"Wait Dad. I want you to talk to me too. Put the phone on speaker mode." You can hear mumbling in the background as both her parents try to figure out how to out it on speaker.

"Here we go it's on. Hi Lucy."

"Hey. How have you two been?" She asks.

"Fine. Your brother thinks he will be _cool_ if he joins a band though. No offence to James." James get annoyed and that comment but he loves Lucy so he holds in his anger at her family.

"Is he going to be a drummer?"

"Yes. But a violin is a much better instrument. You should of never given it up for guitar to try to be a rock star."

"Yes well I didn't call up to be criticised. I called because I have something important to tell you."

"Go on."

"Mum. Dad. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with James' baby." She holds onto James' hand and he whispers in her ear, "Well done. I love you." He knows this was a big deal for her so he stays close to here while silence is coming through the phone.

"Are you still there?" Lucy asks.

"We are very disappointed of you Lucille." Her father says.

"W-what?" She stutters.

"You are too young to be able to go through this. You've ruined your life and you are only 21."

"Dad." She pleads.

"Bye Lucy."

The line then goes dead. Lucy is a strong person and rarely lets her emotions show but she feel betrayed by her family and starts to cry. She wraps her arms around James' body and lets out heart wrecking sobs. James strokes her hair and tries to comfort her. "Ssshhhh baby. You're going to be fine. We don't need them. You have me and I will never leave you. I love you. Never get that. I love you with all my heart."

"Sorry. Lost my cool there for a moment." She says pulling away and wiping her tears.

"It's fine. We're going to be okay. We don't need their support anyway. I'm the man of the house so it's my responsibility to look after the family."

"Thank you big man now lets go and tell the boys. I know they won't react in the same way. "

"I know the boys and Katie won't but it's Mama Knight you need to be afraid of."

Next they walk out of their apartment and walk a few steps to 2J. When James moved out to live with Lucy Mrs. Knight said they are both welcome round any time. They don't need to knock or call just walk in and make your self feel at home. She probably said that to try to make them come over to her apartment rather than them having sex in theirs. That clearly didn't work.

They walk in and see everyone there, even Camille in Logan's lap. The couple walk over to the sofa and sit down.

"Guys, we need to tell you all something." James announces.

"I am pregnant." Everyone in the room gasps and is shocked apart from Camille and Logan as she told Logan everything.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Carlos shouts and runs over to Lucy. He hugs her and rubs her stomach.

"Aww Carlos thank you."

"No problem. And why are you guys so quite." He turns around and asks the others.

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" Mama Knight yells. "Your mum is going to kill me James. She trusted me to look after you while you are down here and here you are having unprotected sex."

"I've already told my mum Mrs. Knight. She's excited about it."

"All I can say is your lucky because if she wasn't happy I would be the one she'd kill. And how come you two don't look surprised?" She asks Camille and Logan.

"I'm the reason Lucy knows shes pregnant and I told Logie everything."

"Huh?"

"I thought I was pregnant so I went out with Lucy to buy a test. I was nervous so she bought a test too. When we took the tests it turned out I wasn't pregnant but Lucy was." Camille explains.

"So Lucy you had no idea you were pregnant. No symptoms?" Mrs Knight asks Lucy.

"No. I've had no morning sickness and I have irregular periods so I didn't notice I was late. Is it normal for a woman to have no morning sickness Loges?"

"Symptoms vary from woman to woman so it's perfectly fine not to have any." Logan answered.

"When do you want to go public?" Kendall questions.

"We are going to make a video later this week and upload it to youtube but you can mention it on twitter if you want. We are not going to be angry if you do." James clarified.

After chatting for a little while longer James and Lucy leave to go to their own apartment and there they notice Carlos' tweet.

** CarlosGarcia: Congrats to jamesdiamond and LucyTheRocker ! xx**

* * *

**BTW I tried to put the at symbol in front of the twitter names but it wouldn't let me when I saved it. **


	4. Bang Bang

**AN: R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff you wanted drama here's your drama. Hope no one hates me for it.**

* * *

After finding out she is expecting Lucy has not bothered to write any songs or go into the studio. Her record company knows about the pregnancy and have agreed for her to discontinue any work for her to be off for the next 9 months. Nothing eventful has happened. She still hopes her parents will call her saying they are happy for her and James but it has been weeks and Lucy has heard nothing.

"Hey." James say while walking in to the apartment with bags in his hands.

"Hi. Where were you? I thought you were with the boys but in 2J you weren't there."

"Well I don't know when you are going to start craving stuff so I went out to the store and bought cookies, muffins, potato chips and chocolate bars. With this stuff hopefully you won't turn into a bitch with all your pregnancy hormones."

"Well thank you for thinking of me. But I'm not a bitch yet and I hope not to turn into one." She then pats the spot next to her on the couch for him to sit down there after he has packed away the bags. He sits next to her and takes notice of what she is watching.

"What are you watching?" He asks grabbing the remote and bringing up the tv guide. "Repeats of Here comes Honey Boo Boo. Ooo I'm hooked." James sarcasticslly says.

"Shut up you know I get hooked on shows like this. It's better Jersey Shore."

"You take that back." James snapped.

"Never. Now you can either watch tv with me or do your own thing." James then thinks of what to do on a boring weekday afternoon. After a while he looks down at Lucy's still flat belly and pulls up her top to reveal it.

"Hi baby. I'm your Daddy and I love you so much. I don't care what sex you are, as long as you're healthy. Oh who am I kidding. Be a good little baby and be a boy who looks like me. Be a mini Diamond." James whispers and smothers her belly in kisses.

"It can't hear you James and you know we can't control what gender our baby is."

"That can't stop me from trying." James then walks over to the window and looks outside. The view from the window allows him to see everyone coming in and out of the Palmwoods.

"What are you doing now?" Lucy asks.

"Looking out the window. It's better that watching your boring show."

"Well what's happening?"

"Not much. Some moody dude came in a few minuets ago but that's it." After a few moments of silence James speaks again. "Oh my God I'm so BORED."

"Then go to 2J and do something with the boys."

"I can't they are all doing their individual thing. Ughh." He complained. "Wait. Tomorrow we are going shopping for baby stuff. So why don't I go out and walk down the street to the back and get some cach out. I know we could just do it tomorrow but I've got nothing better to do. How much should I get out?"

"Maybe $100."

"Thanks. I shall now go and leave you be." James states. He goes to his jacket, takes out his wallet and puts it in his back pocket.

He walks out of the apartment and into the hallway. He walks a few meters away from his front door when a man runs up behind him and puts him in a headlock. The mystery man pulls him and throws him against the wall. When James gets a grasp on what is happening he gets the guy and throws him on the floor.

"What's your problem dude. If you think you can beat me your wrong. I've got back up." James yells and by this time they are both standing up. He goes over to the door of 2J and points at it.

"Right behind this door are 3 people who are going to help me beat you the fuck up. So unless you want your face re-arranged I'd stop. Now, how much pain should I put you through?"

"Are you sure you would want to harm some one so close to the girl you love." James eases up at the mention of Lucy and curiously asks, "Who are you?"

"I"m Harry Stone. Lucy's brother."

A confused expression finds it's way to James' face. "Why the hell do you want to hurt me. I've never even met you before."

"You got my little sister pregnant. Now you're going to die." Harry threatens.

Lucy hears all the noise coming from outside her apartment so goes outside to investigate. When she sees James with bruises covering his face she becomes mad but then when she sees her brother of which she hasn't seen for years she becomes baffled.

"Harry. What are you doing?"

"Mum and Dad told me about you being knocked up. And he is the man who did it you you." He says pointing at James.

"You're the one who has given him these bruises aren't you. Why? Why do this?" Lucy pries.

"He hurt you Luce. He got you pregnant. Now he's the one who's going to hurt." Harry walks to the end of the hallway and turns around to face them. He takes put a gun from his inner pocket and aims it at James.

"Harry what the hell are you doing. Put the gun away." Lucy negotiates.

"He got you pregnant."

"BUT I LOVE HIM." She yells back. "I love him Harry and I'm happy we are going to have. child."

"What do you know?"

"A LOT MORE THAT YOU. I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN 5 YEARS. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." By now all the shouting has got some attention and people who live on level 2 are opening their doors to look outside.

"Look Harry I haven't met you before so you don't know much about me. I am a polite, caring gentleman who loves and looks after Lucy and I can swear on my Grandad's live that I will be the best Dad to your niece." James claimed.

"I've done my research Diamond. I know you are a player who wins all the ladies hearts but dumps them when you are finished with them."

"That was the old me."

"I don't care. Just let me check how many bullets I have." Harry says while unloading the gun and looking at the bullets. "I have 3 even though I can take you out with one."

"You're bluffing." James declares.

"I never bluff when it comes to me family."

"Lucy go inside. I don't want you near a man with a gun." James says ushering her into the apartment. She stands inside 2I but with the door wide open so she can see everything.

"Come on Harry me and you both know you're not going to pull that trigger." James asserted.

He loads the gun again and aims it at James. "You deserve this."

BANG!


	5. Hospital

A shrill scream came from Lucy as James fell to the ground. She ran towards him and put his head in her hands. She looked down at his now reddening shirt and felt physically sick. How could someone this close to her cause so much pain to someone she loves? She looks around trying to find answers and finds Mrs. Knight on the phone calling 911, Logan at her side listening to James' heart beat. Every one else was switching their gaze from a wounded James to a blank expressioned Harry. Harry came up to Lucy and James and looked at where the bullet penetrated James' skin. Lucy looked up with her watery eyes and said,

"You deserve to rot in hell." Instead of giving a response he just walked away.

"Logan is he going to be alright?" Lucy asked.

"Just keep him talking to avoid him going into unconsciousness."

"Ok. James how much pain are you in?"

"Not that much but I feel sleepy." James muttered before closing his eyes.

"No no James stay with me. Talk to me. Tell me how you felt when I offered to go on a date with you on that motorcycle."

"I was... on cloud nine. Lucy look after our baby." James pleaded and puts his hands on her stomach.

"Shhh don't say that. You're not dying on me. James. James open your eyes." Lucy whimpered but his eyes close anyway. From then on it's all a blur to her. The paramedics arrive and push Logan and Lucy out of the way. Lucy looks on as she witnessess them listening to James' heart beat. Putting an oxygen mask on him. Lifting his body onto a stretcher.

"I'll go in the ambulance with him." Mrs. Knight stated shaking Lucy out of her trance.

"Have you called Brooke yet." Lucy asked her.

"No I'm going to call her on the way to the hospital. Don't worry I won't mention Harry to her." As James is wheeled away Lucy mouthed a "Thank you" to Jennifer Knight.

"Are we going to the hospital?" Carlos asked.

"I think we should stay and tell everyone at the Palmwoods what has happened while Lucy, you go to the hospital." Kendall informed his friends all looking at him for wisdom. Lucy went into her apartment to get her handbag which contains her purse, car keys and phone.

On the way to the hospital Lucy's mind is riddled with thoughts. Is Harry going to be arrested? Is James' mum going to blame me for what has happened? Is James going to make it? She doens't know what she'll do if James leaves her with his baby.

Once she parked her car she went straight to reception to ask where he is.

"How may I help you?" The female recpetionist questioned.

"I'm looking for James Diamond. He came in an ambulance."

"He has been moved to the intensive care unit." With that Lucy hurried off until she was met with the nurses station in ICU.

"Excuse me where is James Diamond?"

"What is your releation to him?" The nurse queried.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Sorry only family is allowed to hear about his condition and see him."

"But...I've been with him for 2 years. I want to know whats happening with him." Lucy argued.

"Sorry but there is nothing I can do." The nurse replied. After, Lucy sulked back to her car. On the way she sees Mrs. Knight signing some paperwork and talking to a doctor. She felt like interupting and listen in but she didn't want to stop them talking about the health of someone she cares so much for.

Back at the Palmwoods she goes up to her and James' shared apartment; ignoring some stares on the way. Lucy thinks that he'll need a bag of his stuff if he'll be staying in hospital for a number of days. She packs a toiletry bag full of his Cuda products and other essentials. She puts his favourite pyjamas in the bag. They consist of a black vest top and zebra bottoms and even though she doesn't like them because when he wears them Lucy feels like she is in bed with a gay man, he loves them so she packs them anyway. Along with a pair of jeans, slippers, his technology and lucky white v neck she also packs a teddy bear he gave her for valentines day one year. The bear is special to them as it is carrying a heart in its hands and in the heart is a picture of them.

Also, this time she is determined to see him. Lucy goes over to her jewellery box and takes out her grandmothers ring she left her and puts it on her wedding ring finger.

"You want family. Oh I'll give you family." She mumbles to herself and kisses the ring on her finger. She decides she needs to inform her parents on Harry's actions so she calls her dad.

"Come on Dad pick up." Lucy begs with her phone but she's sent to voice mail. "Hi Dad. This isn't the sort of thing you'll want to hear on voicemail but you didn't answer. There isn't an easy way to say this but James has been shot. And Harry was the one that shot him. Contact me soon as. Lucy." She feels bad for her parents finding out like this but there's no time to try calling everyone to see who picks up. She leaves her apartment and enters 2J.

"Hey guys. I'm going back to the hospital again as last time I told the truth and wasn't allowed to see him. You're welcome to come too." They all sort of nod and approach the door. When they get to the car park, while Lucy is searching through her bag for her car keys she looks up and notices Carlos' puffy red eyes.

"Carlos have you been crying?" She implored. He shyly nodded.

"Aww Carlos come here." He went up to her and relished in her warm inbrace. Even though all of the guys are best friends, Carlos is the closest to James and has been the most effected; therefore Lucy understands his pain. He pulls away and goes to Kendall's side. After trying to squeeze everyone in Lucy's VW Polo there is an awkward silence. To make the atmosphere less tense she puts the radio on.

When they arrive at the hospital Lucy stops the gang in the reception area to tell them her plan.

"This is my plan. You guys stay here while I go up there and say I'm Lucy Diamond. Then after they've told me about him I'll call Logan then you lot sneak in as I'm making sure no one will see you. You got that?" She explained.

"Yeah. Also say if my mum is there. I haven't heard from her since she left in the ambulance." Kendall said and in reply Lucy nodded.

When Lucy got to the entrance of ICU she hoped the nurses had swapped shifts or her plan would crumble. She walked up to the nurses station once again and asked for James.

"Hello. I'm looking for James Diamond."

"Who are you?" A different woman asked.

"I'm his wife." She confirmed rising up her hand to show the ring.

"Oh okay. James is currently in surgery and is getting the bullet removed. I haven't heard anything from the operation room but the doctors think that the bullet might of gone into his liver. His guardian is waiting in the family room outside theatre. You can go there too." Lucy goes towards the operation rooms and calls Logan informing them on the information. When she arrives there the others are already there and Mrs. Knight is reading through paperwork.

"Have they told you everything?" Mama Knight asked.

"Yes I told them. How long has he been in surgery?" Lucy responded.

"He's only just gone in. Before they knocked him out he was asking for you." Jennifer replied.

"Really?" Lucy said touched.

"Yeah. He was asking everyone if you were okay and he wanted you there with you."

"I wish I could have but this bitch wouldn't let me." No one responded as they all know that now there is nothing they can do now. All they can is just wait and pray everything goes fine.

* * *

30 minutes later and James is still in surgery.

"How long does it take to remove a bullet?" Lucy queried.

"Well it depends on how much damage the bullet has done. If the bullet has gone into his liver the doctors will need to assess if it can be treated or if he will need a transplant." Logan informs the rest of them."

"But we have 2 livers. Why don't they just chop it out and let him only have one." Carlos posed.

"No we have two kidneys. We only have 1 liver and we need that to live." Logan asserted.

"I'm starving. Anyone else want to come down to the café with me?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'll come. Nothing better to do." Logan agrees and leaves with Carlos and Kendall. As they leave Lucy sees police wondering outside. This brings her to remember about Harry. She sighs and drops her head.

"What's wrong Luce?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"The police are going to ask me who did it and I don't know what to say. I want to say it was Harry because he deserves to spend 50 years in jail for what he did ... but he's my brother. We're blood." She sighed.

"You know in your heart what to do."


End file.
